Nevani
Nevani is a Fanbase OC inspired on The Legend of Zelda Franchise, more specifically Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. She is also the second Protagonist of Legend of Azalia and was created on May 10th, 2008 Backstory Darkened Hyrule A Farmer from Lin-Lin Ranch, Nevani had the normal Hyrulian life. During the Events of Legend of Azalia She starts suspecting the obscure errands between the Twili and the Royal Family. Once darkness fall upon Hyrule, a Spirit called Kishe would appear on her dreams training her on the way of the extinct sheikah Clan. Sheikah Training Day and Night (Sleepwalking) She quickly earned a decent level of fighting skills. With her body tired and weak from exhaustion she decides to visit a Fairy's Fountain deep within the Kokiri Forest. On her travels she meets a young Mask Collector and are attacked. They team up to investigate what's going on with the Royal Family Crossover Heroes to Heroes II She stars on Heroes to Heroes (the Sequel), a Story making a crossover between characters of similar universes. Tiko and Nevani from Legend of Zelda Fanbase Join Marine and Abigail from Fire Emblem Against the forces of Saymona (By Xana-is-Chemical), Faded Lozanía (Original OC) and a group of Bandits with a deep secret (by Vanlink) Sheikah Clan At some point, she joins a sheikah Tribe on an apparent Alternate Hyrule under Lady Esila (by Split-Heart) In order to protect their Royal Family and have backup in case she needs help on Darkened Hyrule. Abilities Flexible, but not to the extent of real Sheikahs. Nevani specializes on the use of Kicks and can mix with Solid puncture Finger-tip attacks. Trained to be effective against foes with Projectiles and weaponry, she knows moves to disarm enemies and is armored enough to physically block distance attacks with an attack of her own. It is rumored that given a weapon she can learn to wield it in no time. Smash Bros Fic Neutral Special: Dance of Kicks. Charges up (Autorelease) a bunch of kicks, spinning over her arms. Special Side: Breaker. Spins and releases a two-leg kick that can stop weak projectiles. Special Up: Flip Jump Kick. Jumps forward, if She lands on a foe She double kicks them to rocket herself up. Special Down: Meditate. Focuses on sounds to anticipate enemy movements and counterattack. Final Smash: Sheikah Spirit. Vanishes in an explosion of smoke that sends foes to the middle of the screen. She reappears releasing a combo and finishes with a similar Explosion. Fun Facts *She has been confirmed as one of the 55 characters to star a series of animations on a 2D Fighting Arcadia Game style. *Originally, she was going to have a less feminine body in order to be confused as a male warrior. This to mock the Gender debates on Sheik. However this idea was scrapped. *The Sheikah spirit who trains her has the same letters as Sheik, but rearranged to read Kishe. Gallery nevani 2008_by_athorment.jpg|Early Design Nevani__the_sheikah_by_athorment.jpg|Back Details OCs_on_Scribblenauts_style_Nevani_by_athorment.png|Scribblenauts Nevani_AltSuit_Skyward.png|Skyward Sword Design Nevani.png|On Tumblr's Background Fan Artwork FMO Nevani by BlackCarrot1129.jpg|French Maid Outfit by BlackCarrot1129 Free_sketches__4__by_Lady_of_Link.jpg|Nevani VS Lady Sketch by Lady-Of-Link Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fanbase Category:Athorment Category:Legend of Azalia